Thrown Far- Book 1
by maggiestarjump
Summary: My name used to be Irena. Then it was Rein. When my nightmares force me to make a heroic defeat, I killed something that made my father finally see me. I don't know what to call myself. Am I "hope" or "nothing"? I need to choose who I am, and how do I do that when others don't allow me to choose for myself? How can I choose when even the fates can't see my destiny? Too many choices


**HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY! This is going to be a loooong series! This is the start of the book!I will be updating every weekend, and will be trying to update at least twice every school week! And on Frtiday, Saturday, and SUNDAY! (Which is today!) SO! Enough chit chate, and lets GO!**

I could feel the road through my worn boots as I treaded carefully through the empty streets of Greece. Yes you heard right. I LIVE IN GREECE! You must be so shocked that I live in such an amazing place. Well Greece is not that great, and at the moment it is most definitely the worst place you can live. Why? You must be thinking that right now.

Greece has been getting odd weather storms, and many have died from the rough waters, winds, and the ground. Yes, the ground has been weird lately. It has been shaking and I feel like it is about to stand up and crush me.

I broke put of my moment when I felt the ground starting to shake _again_. But, no matter how many times this has happened, I got the same feeling of dread. Panic swelled up in me, and luckily nobody was around as I sunk to the ground. I counted in my head how many seconds the shaking was going.

_8..9…10…11…12…13…14…15.._

I kept counting until it finally stopped. But, I felt my blood drain as I realized that the shaking had gone on. TWICE as long as every other time. It was getting worse.

I shook out of my trance and stood shakily on my feet. "You ok?" I squealed and whirled around to see seven teens around my age facing me. Usually, I would snap at them and tell them to leave me alone. Then, I would walk away. But, a small voice in my head was telling me to stay.

I slowly nodded my head, and whispered "Yeah." My voice sounded croakey and I winced and glanced down at a sharp pain in my arm. A few pieces of glass were sticking out of my ark, and I bit my tongue as I pulled them out. I was used to pulling out glass from my skin. Beer bottles where always thrown at me, and I grew self- conscious as they raised there eyebrows.

I wanted to go and hide in a ball and never come out as an akward silence grew. I finally could not stand it any more and decided to break the silence.

"What are you guys doing out at a time like this?" They all glanced at each other, and a weird curly haired guy spoke out. "Were getting ice cream." Under other circumstances I would have cracked a smile at that obvious lie. But, the earthquake had knocked my bravery out of me. I forced a smile, and started to back away. "Okay, nice talk." I glanced at them, and finally saw something that made me choke up. They all had tough looking weapons at there sides, and they were sharp, and pointy. VERY sharp. They glanced at each other, and a pretty girl with choppy brown hair spoke in a weird voice. "You will go back home, and forget everything." The next thing I knew I was turning around and nodding my head. I wanted to go home, and I should go home. Then a part of my mind spoke except it sounded a lot like a guys voice, and NOT mine.

_**Don't listen girly, and seriously YOU think you are going to listen to Piper?**_

I felt my face drain, and the lines of weariness overcame my face again as I thought about what I was doing. I did not HAVE a home. I barely even had a MOTHER at home. I slowly turned around and glared hard at the girl who spoke.

With as much threatening voice as I could muscle, "Shut up, I don't listen to strangers, and I don't HAVE a home." She looked surprised. Like I should have listened to her or something. A dude with blond hair and blue eyes took a step forward and wrapped a protective arm around her. They must be dating or something.

"Don't speak that way to her, and you should go home." I glared at him, "Do you not have a brain or any hearing boy? I DON'T have a home, and I DON'T listen to strangers with swords and knives!" I almost ended up screaming the last line at them, and then I turned away and tried marching away. But, as I said _tried_. An arm wrapped around me, and I struggled trying to get away.

"Your coming with us demigod." I froze as I heard the last word. _Demigod_. I wanted to choke back tears at that word. That word had ruined my life. That word drove my mother to hate my guts. I felt anger boiling up in my and I smashed up into my holders face, and I broke free.

I heard their voices yelling, and getting closer. But, I had grown up stealing and running, and soon sped away with more force. I ducked through streets and alleys and finally climbed up a metal ladder. It went up to my living area. As you should note, I don't say _home_. My mother lived there, and she hates my guts, and made my life a living hell.

I glanced back into the darkening streets, and almost cried as I caught a whiff of the stinking smell of beer and cigars. I sighed sadly and climbing through the buildings window into my mothers hell hole.


End file.
